


Joue avec moi !

by malurette



Category: Johan & Peewit | Johan & Pirlouit, Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs
Genre: Flash Fic, Flûte à Six Schtroumpfs, Gen, Magic, Other, Sentient Objects, magical artefact of doom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les dégâts que peut entraîner une Flûte enchantée... c'est qu'elle exerce un tel attrait sur celui qui en joue, en plus de son pouvoir sur ceux qui l'écoutent !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joue avec moi !

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Joue avec moi  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Johan et Pirlouit / Les Schtroumpfs  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Johan, Pirlouit et la Flûte à Six Schtroumpfs  
>  **Genre :** gen/surnaturel  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Peyo, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « Pirlouit et la Flûte à six schtroumpfs "humanisée" »  
>  pour Azalée_Calypso lors d’un mème-à-gijinka (août ‘08)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 333

« Pirlouit, lâche cette flûte. Ça a cessé d’être drôle dès la première fois et tu sais que c’est dangereux. »

C’est sûr, une flûte qui oblige les gens à danser au son de sa musique, sauf la personne qui en joue, entre de mauvaises mains ça peut devenir une arme terrible.

Le problème, c’est qu’entre n’importe quelles mains elle est dangereuse. Cet instrument enchanté n’est pas fait pour être utilisé par des humains.  
Chez les Schtroumpfs, ça n’est qu’un instrument pour faire la fête. Ils s’en servent à loisir sans problème. Ils savant faire corps avec la fête et ne risquent rien à danser au son de sa musique. Ils peuvent aussi s’arrêter quand ils le souhaitent, quand la fête a été une réussite et qu’il est temps d’aller se reposer un peu. Ailleurs qu’au Pays Maudit en revanche... les gens ne savent pas s’en servir, non.

La flûte, contrainte à l’inaction et mourant d’envie d’être utilisée, parle directement à l’esprit de celui qui la porte :  
» Oh, oui, Johan t’a dit combien c’était dangereux. Mais tu ne fais rien de mal, vraiment. La musique et la danse, ça met toujours de la joie au coeur.  
Et tu aimes jouer de la musique, petit bonhomme, n’est-ce pas ? Moi, j’aime qu’on joue avec moi. J’ai envie de sentir les doigts et la bouche de quelqu’un sur moi, de sentir son souffle passr à travers moi et la musique naître de mon corps.  
Ton ami Johan n’est pas d’accord... c’est qu’il ne sait pas s’amuser. Danser un peu lui ferait beaucoup de bien, pourtant. Tu lui rendrais service en l’aidant à se détendre un peu, sais-tu.  
Allons Pirlouit, rien qu’un peu. Une toute petite gigue. Ça fera plaisir à tout le monde... tu peux te le permettre. Vas-y, joue donc !

La voix qui résonne dans son esprit est plus belle que toutes les musiques que Pirlouit a jamais entendues, encore moins jouées, mais lui assure qu’avec la Flûte, il pourra l’égaler. Comment lui résister ?


End file.
